The Result of Voldemort
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Sucky title, sorry for that. England's health condition is getting slowly worse, and America finds this out when he visits, and finds that England is having coughing fits were he occasionally coughs up blood, and Ireland, North Ireland, Scotland, and Wales are making sure he's fine by staying at his house. America begs to help, so England reluctantly allows him to.
1. Eagle Transportation!

**A/N- This is kind of a mainstream idea, but I was reading a bunch of stories lie these, and I just sort of got ideas. Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

England

"Sup Britain!" America had just broken into England's house via eagle.

"Bloody hell Ameri..." England had been interrupted by his own fit of coughing. He quickly brought up a handkerchief that he had in his pocket up to his mouth.

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?"

After a minute of continuous coughing England managed, "Fine. Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." England was folding his handkerchief back up, but America gripped his arm.

"Let me see it." He was suddenly serious.

"America, there's no need..."

He quickly swiped the handkerchief out of England's hand, and his eyes widened. "England... you were coughing out blood..." he sounded extremely worried.

"I was not," England took the handkerchief back. "I merely forgot to clean this up from a previous wound."

"Is that the truth?"

"Ye..."

"No!" England was interrupted this time by a female red-head, and a similar looking male red-head.

"England," the girl said. "We told you we wouldn't be the only ones worried! Scotland, and Wales are also seriously worried!"

"Rep is completely right," the male said.

"What're you doing here, Irelands?" America asked.

"We came over here a while ago to this bloke coughing blood into his sink," the girl sighed.

"So we decided to stay here," the male added. "Scotland, and Wales are also here."

"And for the last time you don't have to stay here," England said. "I'm fine on my own."

"England. You refuse to get help, so..."

"We're forcing help upon you!" the girl exclaimed, interrupting the guy.

"Which one of you is which, again?" America asked. "I always forget."

"I'm North Ireland," the guy sighed.

"And I'm the Republic of Ireland!" the girl said. "You should have gotten that when North called me Rep, it's short for Republic!"

"If you wouldn't mind not standing over me," England said, and then he coughed, but it wasn't a bad cough. Just one singular cough.

"England, you need to fix this." America said. "Is there anyway we can help?"

"I'm fine, it'll blow over eventually."

"What's happening anyways?"

"You wouldn't..."

"The dark wizard, Voldemort, is back," Ireland said. **(A/N- female Ireland is going to be called Ireland, Republic, or Rep, and North Ireland will be called North)**

"What!?" America exclaimed, taken aback.

"You git!" England waked Ireland in the back of the head. "Why did you tell him!?" he hissed.

"He deserves to know. Why didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"First he wouldn't believe me, and second it'll just make him worry more."

"Dude, I'm right here," America said. "And I believe you! Something fake couldn't do this to you, and I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not!"

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. What do I need to do?"

"Well..." England looked hesitant to say. "I guess we could somehow get jobs at Hogwarts to keep on eye on Harry..."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, he's suppose to kill Voldemort," North said.

"Oh," America said.

"But I don't see what America would be able to do there," England continued. "He doesn't know magic, or see magical creatures like the rest of us."

"Well, every school has a sports team, right? I can coach, or assistant coach whatever team this Hogwarts has."

"You'd have to learn how to fly a broom."

"OOOOO! I wanna teach him!" Ireland raised her hand excitedly. "I'm great at broomstick flying!"

"Fine," England let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore, and ask him. The school year doesn't start for another two months."

"I'm staying here until then!" America declared.

"This lot is already staying, you don't have..."

"Yes. I do."

England just let out another sigh of defeat, and said, "Fine. Whatever. Does anyone have paper, and pin. Oh, and North, can you fetch my owl from upstairs?"

"Sure," North nodded, and left, and Ireland pulled paper, and a pen out of her dress pocket.

* * *

Harry

{Some other time}

Harry had been left alone.

Completely alone.

In the Dursley's house.

This is when he heard voices. The first thought in his head was 'Burglars', but it wasn't burglars. Nope. It was Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she preferred, Kingsley Shackleboly, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmiline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. The last six were newcomers by Harry's book, except Dedalus, who Harry only faintly remembered meeting before.

They had arrived to take Harry away, to where he originally thought would be the Burrow, but Moody told him otherwise.

Harry left happily with all of his things after the Dementor incident in Little Whinging, and learning that Mrs. Figg was a Squib. The fact that she had a magical family left him completely shocked. Plus the added weight of getting a letter from the Ministry of Magic, and that he could possibly be expelled from Hogwarts for _protecting_ someone. He was ready to _leave_.

They had arrived after flying away, and the place they had arrived at was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place in London.

* * *

**A/N- So, how is it? I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N- Chapter two is out! Thanks to all of you who decided to read past the first chapter. Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

England

Silence.

It was a rare thing when England had visitors, especially when his visitors were his brothers, and sister, or America, and this time all of them were there, so this silence was a freaking miracle!

But then, of course, the silence was interrupted by a scream from America, who was up in his temporary bedroom. The scream soon stopped, and there was silence again.

_He was probably just watching one of his horror movies, and got scared. _England decided as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

Soon after that, though, there was the thudding of footsteps on the stairs as America raced down them.

"Hey, Britain! Your owl cam back!" he had his arm out stretched, and there, sure enough, was England's brown owl with a letter tied to it's leg.

"Okay, what does the letter say?" he asked.

"Oh, uh..." he looked down at his feet, and blushed slightly. "I can't exactly get the paper off."

"Bloody hell, America," he sighed as he got up, and walked over to America to untie to paper from the owls leg. "It completely perplexes me as to how you can ride in the claws of an eagle all the way over here, and can't get a piece of paper off of an owl's leg."

"Eagle's are my countries bird! FREEDOM!"

"There's barely even freedom at your place, so you can be quite!" Scotland yelled from the bathroom.

"We do too have freedom!"

"Not as much as you think," Wales said, looking up from watering the flowers on the windowsill.

"Whatever! What does the letter say?"

"Let's wait for Scotland to get out of the bathroom, and we need Ireland, and North Ireland down here," England said.

"I'm down here!" Ireland yelled, pocking her head out from the kitchen. "I'll go get North." She skipped upstairs to get her twin, and cae back a few minutes later.

"Any of you lot want some whisky!?" Scotland, having left the bathroom, and entering the kitchen.

"I'll take a bottle!" Ireland called.

He came into the living room with two bottles in hand, and handed on off to Ireland. "Alright. Wha' does the letter say?"

England opened the letter, and read, "Dear England. I would appreciate some extra hands on staff. Madam Hooch has been asking for an assistant referee for Quidditch, so America can take that job. As for the others you mentioned, Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, will be temporarily gone, and I believe that there could be a second History of Magic teacher, I have heard many complaints from students about how boring he is, and one about too many people snoring to concentrate on his lectures**{1} **I talked to Professor Sprout, and she said that she would like someone to help her with her Herbology lessons. Madam Hooch has also asked for help teaching the first years their flying lessons previously..."

"I call that one!" Ireland called out.

"And I'm sure that Madam Pomphery could use some help in the Hospital Wing as well. Your old friend, Albus Dumbledore," England finished. "i believe the best course of action right now would be to decide who take what job."

"I already called flying!"

"Yes, we know. I think I'll take History of Magic."

"We already know that I'm Quidditch!" America said. "Thanks to Ireland I've mastered flying!"

"Yay!" Ireland exclaimed.

"I can take Herbology," Wales said.

"I'll help in the Hospital Wing," North said.

"I guess tha' leaves me with Care of Magical Creatures," Scotland said.

"Now that that's settled I'll tell Dumbledore which jobs we've decided on, and what names we'll be going by," England said, taking out a pen, and paper.

* * *

Harry

{Some weeks later}

"Harry, Ron Hermione, and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express, and sat in the same compartment as Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, or as Ginny had called her 'Loony Lovegood'.

They had their average train rife to Hogwarts, other than Ron, and Hermione were often up since they had Prefect duities to attend to, and as they exited the train they expected Hagrid's regular call of, 'Firs' Years! Firs' Year this way!', but instead they got 'Firs' Years over 'ere! Firs' Years! Come on you lot, clear a way for the Firs' Years!' in an extremely thick -was that Scottish?- accent.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Ron replied.

"Oh, I hope he's okay," Hermione said.

"Maybe he got sacked," Ron said worriedly.

"Maybe he's just sick," Harry said.

"Yes, maybe," Hermione said. "I wonder who this new fellow is..."

"We'll find out after the Sorting Ceremony," Ron said.

"Uh, guys," Ginny said. "We're kind of blocking..."

"Oi! You lot!" the Scotsman yelled. "You're blocin' the way! Firs' Years over 'ere!" he was holding a lantern high above his head, probably so it stuck out more, even though he was already taller than most of the people.

The trio moved out of the way of the door, and walked the way they went every year, accompanied by Ginny, Luna, and Neville, of course.

They found an empty carriage after some searching, and Harry was utterly startled. Instead of the carriages moving on their own there were two dark, skeletal-like horses with wings at the front.

"I wonder why they have those horses," Harry questioned.

"What horses?" Ron asked.

"Harry, there aren't any horses." Hermione said.

"No," he said. "There are two horses with wings right here." He gestured the the horses as he boarded the carriage.

"I can see them," Luna said from over her magazine, _The Quibbler__._

After several minutes of trying to persuade Ron, Hermione, and Neville that there were indeed two winged horses pulling the carriage he gave up, partially because they had reached the doors to Hogwarts, and had to get off.

They entered the Great Hall, and sat down at their tables. Shortly thereafter the Scotsman walked through the tables to get to the teachers table where there were quite a lot of new faces, and seats. Then, the First Years were lead in by McGonagall.

The sorting hat was set down on a stool, and it started singing:"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.**{2}**

The First Years then got sorted, as they did every year.

When the last first year had sat down Dumbledore stood up, and said, "To our necwomers, welcome! To our old hands -welcome back! There is a time for speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**{3}** As he said these words plates filed with food appeared on the table.

There was a faint, 'I can't eat British food!' from one of the new teachers, and a 'God damn it I forgot we had to eat British food!' from the Scotsman.

"What's their problem?" Ron asked as one of the other new teachers shoved rolls into the mouths of all of the new teachers.

"Dunno," Harry said. "What's up Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione, who had been sitting there in deep thought, replied. "It's just, why do you think the Sorting Hat gave a warning? It's never done that before."

"Maybe it knows about Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Y'-kn'w-who 's pr'b'bly the r'son."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron," Hermione said.

After all the teachers had finished eating, and the plates had disappeared from the tables Dumbledore stood up once again, and said, "Now that we have all digested another magnificent meal..." there was a scoff from one of the new teachers at this, but Dumbledore ignored it. "I have some announcements to make. We have several changes to our staff this year, first is Professor Arthur Kirkland, who will be assisting Professor Binns with History of Magic, then Professor Grainne Kirkland, she will be helping Madam Hooch with the First Years Flying Lessons. There is also Professor Allistor Kirkland teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Dylan Kirkland will be assisting Professor Sprout in Herbology. Professor Alfred Jones will be assisting Madam Hooch for Quidditch, Professor Conner Kirkland will be helping Madam Pomphery in the Hospital Wing, and lastly Professor Dolores Umbridge will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He then continued on with the regular speech, and when he was done with that everyone retreated to their respectice dorms to orepare for the nextnext day

* * *

**{1} I had to put that in there, and Hermione is the one who filed that complaint XD**

**{2} This is directly from the book I didn't make it up.**

**{3} Also directly from the book**


	3. History of Magic, and Upside Down Flying

**A/N- Chapter three is out! Thanks to all of you who decided to continue reading, and those of you who reviewed, and such! We'll get some real Hogwarts action in this chapter, yay! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Harry

"I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at his schedule. "History of Magic, _double_ potions, Divination, and _double_ Defense Against the Dark arts all in one day! Binns, Trewlany, and Snape, and Umbridge _doubled_. Ugh."

"Maybe the new professor will be teaching History of Magic," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "What was his name again? Kirkland, right?"

"Harry, there are five Kirkland's."

"I wnder what we'll cll zem all," Ron said, mouth full of food.

"Maybe we'll call them by their first names," Hermione suggested. "It seems reasonable."

"What was his first name again?" Ron, who had just swallowed his food, ased.

"Arthur."

"I hope he's more interesting than Binns."

"He's younger than Binns, I'm sure he'll be more interesting," Harry said.

"I only hope you're right."

That was when the Kirkland's plus Professor Jones all walked in, in the middle of a heated argument, Arthur Kirkland seeming to be the center of it, but they couldn't tell what they were saying, because they weren't even talking in English!

"Dudes, I mo thuairimse, ba chóir dom a choinneáil súil ar Iggy fad atá sé ag múineadh!" Professor Jones exclaimed. "Tar éis an tsaoil, tá mé an Laoch!"

"An féidir é a yank! Nach bhfuil tú ina laoch!" Allistor exclaimed.

"Tá mé ró-, agus tá mé SAOIRSE!"

"Ba mhaith liom chun breathnú i ndiaidh Iggy!" Grainne waled.

"Calma síos, Ionadaí!" Dylan said to Grainne.

"Sílim gur b'fhéidir gur féidir Sasana cúram a ghlacadh de féin!" Conner said. He then turned to Arthur, and said, "Ach amháin incase mhaith liom tú a stopadh ag an Teach Glas ionas gur féidir liom a thabhairt duit roinnt luibheanna chun cabhrú le do casacht, an chuid is mó fola."

"Go raibh maith agat, ach beidh mé a bheith díreach fíneáil ar mo chuid féin." Arthur said, highly iritated.

Then there was an eruption of congubled**(A/N- I made this word up!)** sound.

"Tá ag gach duine t suas!"

Everyone went quiet in their group, so Harry assumed it was somewhere along the lines of 'shut up'.

"Sasana, tá tú cinnte go mbainfidh tú a bheith ceart go leor lá atá inniu ann?" Dylan asked.

"Beidh mé go breá! Ná bíodh imní ort mar gheall orm! Is féidir liom ..."**(A/N- Translations at the bottom of the page) **Arthur was interrupted by a hacking cough, and he brought a handkerchief up to his mouth. "I'm just bloody fine," he marched forward when he had finished coughing.

"Wonder what that was about," Ron said. "You don't think the Professor's sick, or anything do you?"

"It seemed like he just has a cough," Hermione said.

"I wonder what language they were speaking," Harry said.

"I'm not quiet sure, but I think it was Irish."**(A/N- It was Irish.)**

"Why were they speaking Irish?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it was a private conversation," Harry shrugged.

* * *

"Now is when we see if we have luck on our side today," Ron said as they stood at the doors to the History of Magic classroom.

They saw Professor Arthur Kirkland standing at Binns' lecture podium, and Binns off to the side.

"It appears it is," Harry said as they sat down.

"I am Professor Arthur Kirkland," the professor said when everyone had sat down. "I will be assisting Professor Binns with History of Magic. I intend to teach you about how the things happening in the Muggle world can indeed effect the Wizarding World. I will teach you about the Wizarding Wars, and the Muggle's World Wars. I also hope that you all can learn from the mistakes of the past as you are going to be the prime of the world in just a few years. Maybe someone in this room will eventually be the Minister of Magic, so it's highly important to learn from the past. I certainly know some people who need to," he said the last part quietly. After his little speech he took role, and started out on the First Wizarding War, and adding in how this effected the Muggles, and what was happening at that time in their community.

"He _is _more interesting than Binns," Ron said as they left._  
_

"I agree," Hermione said. "And the way he explained the war in such detail, like he was actually there. It was amazing!"

"What do we have next?"

"Double potions," Harry groaned.

"Ugh. Not Snape," Ron said in despair.

* * *

England

Lunch

"I can't believe that new History of Magic professor," sneered Malfoy. "How could what's happening in the Muggle Community possible effect us?"

England cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me when I'm right behind you."

"Oh, Professor!" Malfoy turned a shade of red that would have put Spain's tomatoes to shame. "I didn't see you there!"

"I figured as much. And as for your question, the Muggle Community can greatly effect our own community. There were several Muggle wars happening at the same time as the Second Wizarding War. For instance, I, er, that is to say England was involved in the Sierra Leone Civil War, there was also Afganistan's Civil War, we were also involved in that, and there were some other wars, and things that were happened. We can also effect the Muggle civilization, many Muggle things were destroyed during both Wizarding Wars. There are actually quite a lot of ways in which both 'worlds' can effect each other, but you'll learn about that in my class.

* * *

Republic of Ireland

The next day

"What's up!?" Ireland exclaimed as the First Year Gryfindors, and Slytherins walked into the court yard were Flying Lessons happened. "I'm professor Grainne Kirkland, but just call me Grainne! I'll be working with Madam Hooch!" A hand rose. "Yes? What's your name?"

"I'm Clare Duncans, and I was wondering... is that alcohol in your hand?" the girl who rose her hand asked shyly.

"Yes it is."

"Professor Grainne!" Madam Hooch snapped.

"What?"

"Don't bring your whisky to class of eleven year olds!"

"Why not?"

"It's not appropriate behavior for a teacher!"

"It was okay the other times I taught," she grumbled. "But I guess things were better then, and there..." she continued to ramble to herself.

Madam Hooch cleared her throat. "The lesson."

"Oh, right. Find a broom, and stand beside it!" Ireland suddenly perked up. Once everyone had done as she instructed she continued, "Then put your hand over it, like so, and simply said, 'up'!" her broom flew up into her hand.

There were choruses of 'Up!' from all the students, and those unsuccessful students continued to get more aggressive with their word.

"Okay, those of you who haven't managed to make your broom fly up go over to Madam Hooch, and she'll work with you! As for the rest of you get on, and don't do this!" she hopped onto her broom, and turned upside down. "You'll get hurt if you're not skilled in the art of broom flying!"

"Professor Grainne!" Madam Hooch exclaimed from across the field.

"I know what I'm doing! I've taught plenty of great flyers this way!"

"I guess it's fine as long as the students learn how to fly," she sighed.

"Alright! On with the lesson!" Ireland cheered.

* * *

**America:"Dudes, I think I should keep an eye on Iggy while he's teaching! After all, I'm the Hero!"**

**Scotland:"Can it Yank! You aren't a hero!"**

**America:"I am too, and I have FREEDOM!"**

**Republic of Ireland:"I want to look after Iggy!"**

**North Ireland:"Calm down, Rep!"**

**Wales:"I think that maybe England can take care of himself! But just incase I want you to stop by the Green House so I can give you some herbs to help with your cough, the blood part mostly."**

**England****:"Thank you, but I'll be just fine on my own."**

**Que congumbled sound!**

**England:"Everyone shut up!"**

**North:"England, are you sure you'll be okay today?"**

**England:"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! I can..."**

**Mein Gott! I'm not sure if Ireland is the best or worst teacher ever! Anyways, I hope everyone liked it! You'll understand why I put in Ireland's teaching later one. Hope you enjoyed, and please review~**


	4. Umbridge Troubles

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and so on I really appreciate it! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4, oh, and review~**

* * *

Harry

Defense Against the Dark Arts

After a particularly bad time in Potions, and Divination, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When they had entered the classroom they saw Professor Umbridge already seated at her desk, wearing an excessive amount of pink, as she had been that morning during breakfast, and that previous night.

"Good afternoon!" She said cheerfully, putting on a smile that was most likely fake. Only a few people replied to her, and she responded with a, "Tut, tut. Now, that won't do will it? I would like for you to reply with a 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge', now you give it a try. Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class reluctantly replied.

"Good. Now, wands away, and quills out!"

The class seemed perplexed by this order. Wands away? How would they learn Defense Against the Dark Arts without their wands? However, they all eventually followed the order.

When they looked up they saw that the words _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principals_ written across the bored.

"Now that we have that done, since you have all had a very, shall we say... disruptive, experience with this class, what with the constant changing of teachers, and many of which who do not follow the Ministry's curriculum, copy down the following." Umbridge started writing, and the lesson continued one from there.

That is, until Hermione got into a heated conversation with Umbridge, well an argument really. Hermione had simply asked a question. She had wondered about the course aims, which were '1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.' She wanted to know why there was no mention of using defensive spells to which Umbridge simply replied, "I would not think of any case in which we would use defensive spells in a classroom." Which made several people hop into the conversation.

Everyone pointed out that what if they were attacked? They wouldn't be able to protect themselves, but Umbridge just kept on saying, 'Do you expect to be attacked in my class?' as if the real world didn't even exist.

Soon every single Gryffindor in the room was joining in.

Then Umbridge asked, "Who do you expect would attack children, such as yourselves."

Then Harry stood up, and said, "Hmm... I dunno. Maybe, LORD VOLDEMORT!"

There was an outbreak of gasps, screams, and so on, and so forth the minute Harry uttered Voldemort's name.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Umbridge said, clenching her teeth. "Mr. Potter. You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead..."

"He wasn't dead, but yeah. He returned." Harry said.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself!" She said quickly, in one breath. "This certain dark wizard is not at large again. That is a lie."

"THAT IS _NOT_ A LIE! I SAW HIM! I FOUGHT HIM!"

"Well then, Mr. Potter, you have earned yourself a detention. Five o'clock. Tomorrow evening. My office. He-who-must-not-be-named is not back, that is a lie. The Ministry guarantees that none of you are in any danger, what so ever, from any dark wizards. Now everyone, flip to page five in your book, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Umbridge then sat down, but Harry continued to stand, and he then said, "So, you think Cedric Diggory dropped dead of hi own accord?"

"Harry, no!" Hermione tugged on his arm as she quietly said this.

"Diggory's death a tragic _accident_," Umbridge said.

"It was murder!" Harry started shacking. "Voldemort killed him!"

For a moment Harry though she was going to yell at him, but then, in a voice as sweet as honey, she said, "Mr. Potter, come here, dear." She took out a roll of pink parchment from her bag, and handed it to Harry when he had gotten up to her desk. "Take this to Professor McGonagall."

Everyone was silent.

Harry took the parchment, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he exited.

* * *

Breakfast

"So, what classes do we have today?" Ron asked as the Golden Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Let's see," Harry took out his schedule. "Double Charms, double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology."

"Great! That means no Snape!"

"And we get to meet two more of the new teachers," Hermione said.

"I wonder what they're like," Harry said.

* * *

Scotland

Care of Magical Creatures

"Is everyone here?" Scotland asked as a small group of Slytherins approached.

"Yes, sir," a few people from the crowd called out.

Scotland then took role, and after that he said, "Great! Now for the firs' lesson. I've brought in a very close friend here today. Come on out, Nessie!" A large reptilian animal came out of the woods.

"Is that..."

"Yes, this is the Loch Ness Monster," Scotland interrupted the kid who had been speaking. "She's a beauty, right? An' if any of ye say she ain't real. jus' look up here, an' tell me she ain't. By the way, she's kinda sensitive, so I'd steer away from insulin' her, otherwise she might get ya." Nessie the swiped a flipper at Scotland. "Whoa!" he dodged the attack. "Ye see. She took a swing at me jus' fer saying that!" He laughed. "Today yer gonna be observin' 'er behavioral patterns, an' yer gonna draw 'er, an' add in the organs, an' things! I don' care if ye can' draw! I'll only 'and out diagrams if ye really need 'em. Now get to work ye shorties!"

The class was the usual way it was, Slytherins, and Gryffindors separate. Everyone took out there quills, and paper, and started doing exactly what Scotland had instructed them to, with the added talking of course.

About halfway through of course Malfoy just had to say, "The Loch Ness Monster? Seriously? The Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist."

Then, as to be expect from a sensitive creature that can understand English perfectly, Nessie swatted her large flipper at him, and then did a legit body-slam. In short terms Malfoy was crushed, literally, under Nessie's flipper.

"Oi! Nessie!" Scotland called, pushing her off of the unconscious Malfoy. "Oh, shit. I better get him to the Hospital Wing!" He picked p Malfoy, and dashed off in the direction of the school.

* * *

Harry

"Well," Ron said as the professor ran into he sunset while carrying Malfoy bridal style**(A/N- LOL no. but that would be pretty funny XD. Malfoy was being carried bridal style though)** "That was interesting."

"Never agreed more," Harry said.

"I wonder if the one teaching Herbology will be like him, or Professor Arthur," Hermione said.

"Either's fine with me," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

* * *

Herbology

The start of Herbology was Professor Sprout lecturing them about the importance of the OWLS, as if almost all of their teachers hadn't gone through this with them already. All of the Fifth Year students were sick, and tired of the same old lecture almost every class, and Harry really wished that they would stop doing this, and introducing Professor Dylan Kirkland to the class.

Professor Dylan ended up not really doing much, which was a disappointment to all of the Gryffindors, the Slytherins were kind of glad, they didn't really like the Kirklands that much so far. He instructed them on what they needed to do for their test, and that was really it.

* * *

**A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed, and I seriously loved the comments. That's probably why I updated so fast. I was thinking about having Romania, and the Nordics invade Hogwarts, and France later. What do you guys think of that?**


	5. All Because of Detention

**A/N- Usual greeting, so on, and so forth. If some of the countries do invade Hogwarts then I'm not sure when they will, just whenever it seems to fit intot he story, or if I have writers block, and that's all I can figure out.**

* * *

Harry

Some Hallway Between Umbridge's Office and the Gryffindor Common Room

Harry grimaced as he looked down at his bloody hand that had the words _I must not tell lies_ engraved into it. I stared at it as he let his feet instinctively guide him to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He had been doing this for a good ten minutes when

_Bam!_

He ran into something. He looked up to see that 'something' had been Professor Arthur Kirkland.

"S... sorry, Professor," he said.

"That's quiet alright, Potter," Professor Arthur said. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry mumbled as he hid his hand, but the Professor snatched it up, and inspected it.

"'I must not tell lies'? What is this?"

"Nothing. Really. Just..." Harry trailed off.

"Just what, Potter?" Arthur asked sternly, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just had to do some lines for Professor Umbridge. I'm fine."

"It's bleeding very heavily. I'm afraid I'm not very good with healing, so why don't you come with me to see Dylan, and Conner. Dylan knows a lot of herbs, at least one of them has to help, and Conner, well, he is helping Madam Pomphery in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm really fine, Professor. All it needs is a bandage."

"Nonsense." Arthur scoffed. "It's bleeding too heavily. I may not be great with healing, but I can easily recognize a simple wound that just needs a bandage, and wounds that need a little more than that. Now, come on."

Thus, Harry was forcefully lead to the Hospital Wing by Professor Arthur.

When he had gotten in there he saw Malfoy, who was seriously overreacting, lying on a hospital bed with Madam Pomphery arguing with him that he was fine, and he only had a broken wrist, which was all better thanks to the Skelo-grow, most likely.

Then there was Conner who was arranging the bottles of medicine on a shelf, while Dylan was talking to him.

Arthur cleared his throat, and said, "Conner, Dylan, Mr. Potter needs some help patching up a wound, could you help him?"

"Sure," Conner said, turning away from his medicine bottles. "Sit down." He gestured to the closest bed. Harry sat. "Alright. What needs patching up?"

"My hand..." Harry held out his writing hand.

"Okay," Conner gripped his wrist, and inspected it, similarly to how Professor Arthur had, and Dylan was looking over his shoulder, also inspecting it. "It doesn't look too deep, but it's bleeding quiet a bit..." He stood up, and walked back over to the medicines. He then opened up a cabinet at the bottom, and started rummaging around. "Aha!" He pulled out a bandage, and a tube. "This should do it." He squirted the contents of the tube, a cream-colored paste, onto the bandage, and wrapped it around Harry's hand.

"Arthur," Dylan said. "I know you're not that great with healing, but seriously. That was so simple."

"Well, excuse me if I don't have any of that medicine right now." Arthur said. "I'm afraid I left all of it at home." He then switched languages. "Thuaidh, cad a rinne tú a chur ar a bandage?"

"Uachtar rialta d'aois. Tá a fhios agat, na cinn go n-úsáideann siad sa domhan neamh-draíochta."

"Pam bob amser yn Iwerddon? Yr wyf am siarad yn Gymraeg weithiau." Conner grumbled.

"Byddwn yn siarad Cymraeg y tro nesaf, Cymru!" Arthur exclaimed. "Anyways, yr wyf i'n mynd nawr, byddaf hefyd yn dweud Harry y gall ..." He was interupted by a coughing fit, just like the previous morning.**(A/N- Translation at the bottom.)**

"P... Professor!?" Harry exclaimed.

"He's okay," Conner grunted, now supporting the coughing Arthur on his back. "You can go now, Potter. It's nothing to be concerned over, I just need to take him to to his room to rest, and he'll be fine." Conner shuffled out of the room.

"Is he really okay?"

"Oh, yes," Dylan said. "This happens sometimes, and just like Conner said, he just needs some rest."

"Er, what language were you talking in?"

"Oh, Irish, but then we switched to Welsh, as requested from Conner."

"Oh, are you sure the professor will be okay?"

"Yes. Completely fine." He was starting to get a little twitchy. "Nothing to be worried about, now excuse me, I have some things I need to finish doing."

"Right, sorry. I'll be going now." And with that Harry left.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Harry muttered as he walked by the Fat Lady, who opened up to relieve the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, Ron was sleeping on the couch beside her, his face resting against the couch's arm.

"Hey, Hermione."

"What happened to your hand?" she was looking at the bandage that already had a few small splotches of blood on it.

"Oh, nothing," he hid his hand.

"Harry," she said sternly.

"Hermione, I said it was nothing. I just got a scrape, and I patched it up. That's it."

"Oh, well, tell us if anything is wrong, Harry. I'm going to bed. Woke up Ron, will you? He shouldn't sleep on the couch the whole night." WIth that she walked up the steps to the Girls' Dorms.

"Ron," Harry shook Ron. "Ron. Wake up. Ron. Ron! You're going to miss Quidditch tryouts!"

"Wha!?" Ron lurched up. "It's Friday already!?"

"No, I was just waking you up."

"Why? I was having the most wonderful dream too."

"Continue it in your bed. You're getting drool on the couch," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, right," Ron stood up, and followed Harry up to their room.

* * *

America

Quidditch Pitch

"Alright, dudes!" America yelled. "Madam Hooch wants me to manage this, as she's apparently cleaning out Grainne's liquor closest."

* * *

Quick Flash to Grainne

"No! Don't take away my whisky!" Grainne wailed as she clutched onto Madam Hooch's robes. "I can't live without it, just like and Italian can't live without pasta! Don't take away my whisky!"

"I'll give it back in a few weeks, and you can keep it if you don't take any to our classes," Madam Hooch said sternly.

"I won't I promise. Please, just don't take away my whisky!"

* * *

America

Quidditch Pitch

"So anyways, I'll be judging you, and giving the feedback to Madam Hooch. Just call me Alfred, not Professor Jones, or anything like that," America said. "First I'll be testing your flying skills, then those of you who are good fliers will then continue on, and see how compatible you are with the team. Now let's get started, dudes!"

* * *

**Irish-England:North, what did you put on his bandage?**

**North Ireland:Regular old cream. You know, the ones that they use in the non-magical world.**

**Welsh-Wales:Why always Irish? I want to speak in Welsh sometimes.**

**England:We'll talking Welsh next time, Wales! Anyways, I'm off now, I'll also tell Harry he can...**

**Wow, I just had idea. Updating twice in one day... Haha. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I want to know who you think should invade the school. I know I'm going to have France, invade, because I'm a FRUK supporter, and a USUK supporter T_T tough decisions on most fanfictions, anyways I know I'm also going to have Romania, and Norway invade, and probably stay, so that the Magic Trio is together! Opinions please!**


	6. Breakfast

**A/N- Usual greeting, so on, and so forth. ****Please enjoy, and review. You know what I say up i****n these first Author's Notes by now, right?**

* * *

Harry

Hallway

Harry was trudging down the path he had taken everyday the entire week, except Monday, and he was especially down, because he didn't get to go see anyone tryout for the open Quidditch places.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he sighed when he reached the Fat Lady.

"Guess what Harry!" Ron yelled when Harry had entered the Common Room. "I made it! I'm Keeper!"

"Congratulations, Ron," Harry's mood lightened a bit after that bit of good news, he needed some.

"That Alfred, he's actually really cool, and a great flyer. I'm sure you'll like him when you meet him."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She went to sleep. She deserves some rest." Ron said. "Anyways, Madam Hooch wasn't there, but Alfred said that my superiority to the others was unmistakable, and the others on the team agreed. He also said that I worked so well with the team that it would be stupid not to put me on it."

"Wait, did you just say Madam Hooch wasn't there?"

"Yeah, apparently Grainne, you know the girl, apparently she's been taking Whisky to her classes, and Madam Hooch was confiscating them until she thought Grainne could handle having free control over her alcohol, or something like that."

"The Kirklands really are weird," Harry sighed.

"They're completely nutters, but they're still cool."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong, mate?"

"Nothing, I was just kind of hoping to get to see the tryouts."

"No need! I can give you a full description of what happened!" Then Ron launched into a full on description of it, with hand gestures, actions, and all.

"You know, Ron, it'd be nice if you put that much effort into remembering your homework," Hermione sighed.

"I thought Ron said you were asleep." Harry said.

"I was, but I woke up, and I realized my book is down here, so I came to get it."

"I don't chose what I remember. It chooses me," Ron said.

"Well, goodnight, Harry," Hermione said as she picked up a thick book that was laying on the table, and walked up the stairs. "You two should also get to bed!"

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"She's right," Harry yawned. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"Fine," Ron reluctantly agreed. "Oh, Harry, Angelina said we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

England

Breakfast

"So who made the Quidditch team?" England asked America as he took a bite of his biscuit.

"Ron Weasly's the Keeper," America said. "Dude's awesome, and Madam Hooch didn't protest at all. Apparently he comes from a long line of great Quidditch players. His older brothers, Fred, and George, are on the team. They're the Beaters."

"So Madam Hooch didn't decide who was on the team?"

"Nah, she was emptying Grainne's liquor cabinet"

"So that's why she's like that," he looked over at Grainne who had her knees up, and was just making figure eights in her mashed potatoes. **(A/N- I know It's breakfast, that doesn't mean that she can't have mashed potatoes) **"She looks just like she did when we were younger, and she wouldn't talk to any of us."

"Hey, Scotty," America said.

"What do ye want, Yank?" Scotland asked, aggressively.

"Have you had any problems with your whisky?"

"'Course I have! Grainne had to go to my room after she got 'er taken away,a nd stole all of mine, and then Hooch went around, and took up all of the alcohol in the school that wasn't needed for cooking, and placed them in a magical safe that only she, the head of houses, and Dumbledore can open. So yeah, I've had_ some_ problems."

"Sounds harsh," America said.

"Oh, good morning Dylan," England said as Wales walked up to the teachers table. He grunted in acknowledgment.

"You seem different," America said.

"They don''t have any damn coffee here," Wales groaned as he sat down, and laid his head on the table. "I can't function without coffee for a whole week. I just sent Ethiopia an owl asking for some coffee beans."

"Looks like everyone's having some troubles," North sighed.

"I swear, if he doesn't bring in the coffee beans soon I'm gonna die."

"I just got an idea!" Ireland exclaimed. "Scot-Allitsor! We could owl Ludwig, and Gilbert, and ask for some beer!"

"Not if you want to live!" Madam Hooch said, walking past them, and to her seat.

"Oh, we'll live alright," Ireland chuckled to herself. "Alright, come on Allistor!" She grabbed Scotland arm, and started pulling.

"Ehem," Madam Hooch cleared her throat. "You'll lose your job if you go ask for beer."

"Okay, Allistor, let's stay right. Fucking. Here," she slipped back into her depression as she sat down.

Suddenly a mass of owls flew into the Great Hall, and Wales looked pleadingly into the crowd of birds.

"Dylan," England. "You just sent the owl ten minutes ago, do you really believe... BLOODY HELL!" An owl holding a package with Wales crossed out, and replaced with Dylan Kirkland was in it's grasp.

"Coffee. Sweet coffee."

"What the hell kind of bird is that!?"

"I used the worlds fastest bird, and then put a spell on it to speed it up ten times it's natural speed," Wales was looking dreamily at the coffee.

"Take it off now!"

"That can wait. I'll die if I don't have some coffee." He ripped open the package, and poured one of the instant coffee packages into his goblet, which currently had water in it. He then stirred it, and hurriedly drank it up. "Hen Ethiopia Da," he sighed.**{1}**

"Undo it before the owl flies away!" England was yelling frantically.

"Alright. Alright. I am!" Wales waved his wand, and said, "There. Happy now?"

"Very much s..." England stopped because a red letter was dropped in front of him.

_A howler._ He thought fearfully.

* * *

Harry

Breakfast

Harry had just sent a letter to Sirius, had had a decent conversation with Cho Chang, and had been accused of ordering dung bombs by Filch, and now he was in the Great Hall having breakfast, and enjoying the site of the extremely strange Kirklands arguing when a red letter that had been in the clutches of a small white bird landed in front of Professor Arthur, and then it continued to drop one down in front of each Kirkland, and Alfred.

"Excuse us!" Grainne yelled as she ran out, followed by the other Howler recipients.

Then when they had exited the Great Hall, and had run a little ways down there was a very loud, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" from a French accent, that echoed signifying that this was coming from all of the Howlers. "WE'RE WORRIED SICK, ANGELETERRE, AND OTHERS! WERE ARE YOU!?"

Then there was a, "We fucking told them were we were going, and even left a note!" From Allistor.

Then Arthur roared, "YOU TOLD THEM!?"

"ANGELETERRE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WITH THESE DÉBILES!" The French voice continued. "I'M DIEING OVER HERE! COME BACK SOOOOOOOON!"

"HEY! DON'T HOG THE LETTER! I NEED TO SAY SOME STUFF TOO!" Came a Romanian voice. "IGGY! LUKAS, AND I NEED YOU BACK! RIGHT NOW! EITHER WE'RE COMING TO YOU OR YOU'RE COMING TO US! Lukas is going to say something now."

"Arthur, I'm sorry about this, I tried to convince them to send a _letter_ instead of a howler..."

"DID NOT!" the Romanian voice interrupted.

"I actually did, Vladmir just doesn't listen. By the way, we do know where you are, we got the letter, Francis is just overreacting."

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" The French voice yelled.

"IGGY! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" That was the Romanian. "Oh, Matthew wants to talk now."

"Alfred, I miss you," came a very, very quiet voice that Harry had to strain to hear. "I hope that you come back home soon, especially since the only person other than you that can see me normally is Romania. And I'm really sorry about this."

"WILL YOU DUMMKOPFS JUST SEND THE LETTER!" Someone with a German accent roared.

"GRAINNE, ALLISTOR IF YOU RUN OUR OF WHISKY WHEREVER YOU RE THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Two people with hard to identify accents yelled. The howler was most likely over now.

"Damn it!" Grainne, and Allistor exclaimed.

"That certainly was interesting," Ron said.

"This will most likely be an interesting year," Hermione said. "Ahh, the paper," Hermione said as a tawny owl landed in front of her, carrying a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"You're reading that?" Harry asked.

"I want to know how the Ministry is presenting things to the world."

* * *

Later

Quidditch practice was cut short due to the fact that Katie might have accidentally swallowed another one of Fred, and George's 'inventions', when Ron got an owl from Percy, it read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it_  
_from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_**{2}**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked t each other.

"The. Worlds. Biggest. Git" Ron started tearing up the letter, and then threw it in the fire.

* * *

**{1}Good old Ethiopia**

**{2}Directly from the book**

**Holy shit! updating three times in one day I've got a shit load of ideas! Also, if you haven't noticed, this is an extra long chapter!**

**Oh, I can't wait until the countries start invading Hogwarts XD**


	7. The High Inquisitor

**A/N- I've been having writers block, but I really appreciate the comments, guys. I just finished watching Infinitr Stratos, and my brain in talking in a French accent, it's very strange. Does this happen to anyone else? Like sometimes my brain will just adapt a German, Scottish, British, whatever accent randomly. Also wondering, is it bad that I put more effort into this than school? Like in the middle of math, science, and every other class I'm just writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please review~**

* * *

Ron

Breakfast

The previous night Sirius had contacted Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and now they had decided to look through the Daily Prophet very thoroughly when they came across this article:

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM _  
_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED _  
_FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR!_

"High inquisitor?" Ron asked.

"Let's continue reading," Hermione said.

_"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an _  
_unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_"'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said _  
_junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by _  
_anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

_"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws _  
_to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree _  
_Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being _  
_unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate _  
_person. 'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' _  
_said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and _  
_of course, she's been an immediate success__—_"

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"There's more," Hermione said.

_"'—an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts _  
_and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at _  
_Hogwarts.' _

_"It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational _  
_Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. _  
_ "'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling _  
_the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her _  
_fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has _  
_been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that _  
_she has accepted.' _

_"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at _  
_Hogwarts. _

_'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and _  
_objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion__ last  
__night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of  
__Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is  
__keeping an eye on the situation.' _

_"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments _  
_previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus _  
_Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad-Eye' Moody. _

_"Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the _  
_International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up _  
_to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts _

_"'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a _  
_headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night. _

_"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the _  
_introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. _

_"'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchban__ks.  
__'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'"_

Hermione finished reading. "So that's how we got Umbridge," she fumed. "It's simply outrageous"

"It is," Harry agreed.

Ron grinned. "I can't wait to see McGonagall get inspected."

"Well, come on," Hermione said, standing up. "She might be inspecting Professor Arthur, and Binns today, so we won't want to be late."

Thankfully, Umbridge was _not_ inspecting History of Magic, or Potions-where Harry got a D on his Moonstone Essay, Ron got a P, and Hermione passed-, but then they got to Divination, and there she was, the troll, Umbridge.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawny," she said. "You got my note telling you the time, and date of your inspection, I presume."

Trelawny nodded, and started handing out books.

Umbridge grabbed the closest armchair, and sat in the front of the class, only a few inches behind Trelwany's seat.

"We shall be continuing our study on Prophetic Dreams," Trelawny said in her usual, sort of distant, voice. "Divide into pairs, and interpret each others latest dreams with the help if the Oracle." She then walked towards the front of the classroom, and turned to Parvati, and Lavender, who were already having a very deep conversation about Parvati's latest dream.

Harry opened his copy of 'The Dream Oracle', while watching Umbridge, who was already taking notes on the class. Then she got up, and started listening in on the conversations in Trelawny's wake, and throwing out some questions here and there.

"Think of a dream quick," Harry commanded Ron. "The Old Toad might come our way!"

"I did it last time!" Ron protested. "It's your turn!"

"Fine..." Harry said, and started thing. "How about... I was drowning Snape... in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do."

"Let's see," Ron started flipping through his copy of 'The Dream Oracle'. "We have to add your age to the date you had the dream, and the subject. Would the subject be 'drowning', 'Snape', or 'cauldron'?"

'It doesn't matter. Just pick one."

"What night did you dream this?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Last night. You choose."

Umbridge was now talking to Trelawny, asking her how long she had been working at Hogwarts.

"Almost sixteen years," Trelawny replied, crossing her arms.

"Quite a long time. Was it Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right."

"And you are the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawny's great-great-granddaughter?"

"Yes."

Umbridge continued to ask Trelawny many questions, obviously making her uncomfortable. And then Umbridge asked, "I would like it if you could make a prediction for me."

To which Trelawny replied, "MY INNER EYE CANNOT SEE UPON COMMAND!"

Umbridge jotted something down on her clipboard.

"W...wait. I... I think I do see something... you are in grave danger!"

"Right... if that's the best that you can do," Umbridge sighed as she wrote something else down. She then turned, and left Trelawny standing there, seathing with anger.

Harry, and Ron turned to each other, feeling sympathy for Trelawny. Sure they don't exactly like Trelawny, and they knew that she was a fraud, but they couldn't help it because they loathed Umbridge so much more.

* * *

North Ireland

Breakfast

The Kirklands were enjoying a nice breakfast when there was shouting from the Gryffindor table, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT DETENTION FOR ANOTHER WEEK, HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO PRACTICE QUIDDITCH PROPERLY WITH YOU GONE!?" It was Angelina Johnson.

Finally McGonagall stopped them, and deducted five points from Gryffindor.

"Well, this must be how the others feel when they're watching us," North said.

"What're you talking about, Conner?" Ireland asked.

"Well, we're always arguing, and yelling."

"I guess you're right."

"You're back to your normal self, Grainne?" Wales asked.

"Yep!"

"I managed to persuade Dumbledore to open the safe, because her teaching had gone downhill." North explained.

"You did what!?" Madam Hooch, and Scotland exclaimed.

"Conner! Why didn't you get me any!?" Scotland exclaimed, looking extremely creepy. "My teaching has gone downhill too! Go get me some right now!"

"First of all alcohol is very bad for you, and second of all she'll probably just start taking it to her classes again!" Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"Madam Hooch," Conner said. "If Grainne doesn't get at least two bottles of whisky, or any other type of alcohol, at least every other hour she will have a mental break down, and turn into one of those people who are always either cussing you out, or don't care about anything, other than certain things that she is very passionate about. Now I suggested that if you want help with your flying classes that you let Grainne continue drinking."

"That's rather illogical, but coming from you... fine."

"Yay!" Grainne exclaimed. "Whisky! Whisky! Whisky!" She was holding a bottle of whisky in one hand, and was hopping up, and down.

"Grainne!" England snapped. "Stop it!" He was unusually on edge, although it might have just been because he was on the receiving end of the spilling whisky.

"Okay, Arthur!" She sat down.

"Conner!" Scotland said. "Get me some alcohol! I'm going to die if I don't have some, and now Grainne isn't going to go barging into my room when she wants some, so give it to me!"

"Fine," North said, pushing Scotland off of him. "I'll get you some." He reached into his bag, and pulled out for bottles.

"Why do you have those!? You don't even drink whisky!"

"Just in case. I'll get Dumbledore to restore your full collection later."

"You better," he grabbed the whiskys, opened one, and started drinking.

* * *

Harry

After Breakfast

"Every morning, the Kirklands never fail to entertain," Ron said as they left the Great Hall to go to Transfiguration.

"I can agree with that," Harry said.

"Wonder if Umbridge will be observing McGonagall today. I kind of hope she is."

"Yeah."

The trio walked into Transfiguration to see Professor Umbridge.

"Brilliant," Ron said as they sat down in their usual seat.

Professor McGonagall entered the room, and ignored Professor Umbridge's presence. "Mr. Finnigan, if you could kindly come up here, and hand back the homework. Ms. Brown, take this box of mice, and hand one to each student." Lavender looked scared at her order. "Don't be silly, girl, they're just mice. They won't harm you." Lavender reluctantly stood up, and did as she was told.

"Hem hem," Umbridge said, using a silly little cough.

McGonagall ignored her.

Seamus gave Harry back his test, and he sighed in relief that he had managed to get an A.

"Now then," McGonagall continued. "Everyone listen closely-Mr. Thomas, if you do that to the mouse one more time I will put you in detention. Now then, most of you managed to vanish your snails, and even those of you who has some shell left got the gist of the spell. Today we will-"

"Hem hem," Umbridge interrupted.

"Yes?" McGonagall turned to face Umbridge, one eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering if you had received my note telling you the date and-"

"Of course I have. Otherwise I would have asked you what you were doing in my classroom." McGonagall turned away from Umbridge, and to the black board behind her. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of joy, as did many of the other students. "As I was saying earlier, before Professor Umbridge interrupted me, we shall be practicing the more difficult vanishment of mice. The Vanishing Spell-"

"Hem hem."

"I wonder how you could gain any information on my usual teaching methods if you keep on interrupting me," McGonagall turned, furiously, to Umbridge. "You see, I do _not_ usually allow people to speak while I am teaching, or talking at all."

Umbridge just had this look of horror as if she had just seen a giant. She did not speak, but instead started scribbling furiously on her parchment.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal. The snail does not present much of a challenge, because it is an invertebrate. The mouse, however, is a mammal, and presents a much greater one. Therefore, this is not magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. You know the incantation, show me what you can do."

"And she lectures me about losing my temper with Umbridge," Harry grumbled.

Umbridge did not follow McGonagall around, like she had Trelawny-probably because she had realized that she would not permit it-, but instead took many moe notes in her corner. When McGonagall had told them all to pack up she had risen with a grim expression on her face.

As they left Harry saw Umbridge walking up to McGonagall.

He nudged Ron, who nudged Hermione, and the three of them fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been working here?" Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years." McGonagall said as she snapped her bag shut.

"You will receive the results in ten days," Umbridge said after she scribbled something down.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures

Harry thought he wouldn't see Umbridge again until detention, but he was wrong. She was inspecting Care of Magical Creatures.

"It's a good think hes got back alcohol," Hermione said. "His teaching was going downhill when he didn't have it, and he was cursing quite a lot."

"How did you know that he got it back?" Ron asked.

"I pay attention, Ron."

"You do not normally teach this class, correct?" Umbridge asked Allistor.

"Tha's right," he said.

"Hmm, do you happen to know where Professor Hagrid is? Professor Dumbledore is reluctant to tell me much of anything ont he matter," her voice dropped as she said this.

"Sorry, can't help ya. I haven' been informed of the matter myself, but if Dumbledore is reluctant to tell ya then I wouldn't tell ya. There's a reason behin' everythin', after all. I suppose I'll get started then."

"Please do." She started scribbling away on her trusty clipboard.

"Alrigh' today we'll be learin' about Leprechauns. Can anyone tell me what you know about them?"

A number of hands raised, and the lesson started.

Umbridge decided to try something knew in this class, and wandered around the students to ask questions on magical creatures. Most everyone answered well, and Harry was glad because they weren't letting Hagrid down.

"Overall, how do you find Hogwarts, as a temporary member of staff." Umbridge asked after a rather lengthy interrogation of Dean. "Do you receive enough support from school management?"

"Oh, yeah." Professor Allistor said. "More than enough, actually. I can handle most'a this stuff on my own, an' Hogwarts is jus' great. I like the way things are run here. The only thing I would change is about the students..."

"Yes?"

"I think there should be more Scottish students. We are in Scotland after all, and I only have one Scottish student."

"I see," she scribbled some more things onto her parchment. "And what are you planning on covering in class this year, if Hagrid does not return."

"Oh, I dunno. Depends on my resources really. I'm planning on teaching them a bit more abou' Nessie, an' hopef-"

"'Nessie'?"

"Yeah, she's the Loch Ness Monster. We actually just finished a small course on 'er. An' I'm hopin' to be able to teach them 'bout some Welsh dragons, some more British, and Scottish creatures too, since they're more likely to run into them, and tha's 'bout it. I go really in depth though. My brothers get on me all the time for that."

"Did you say you're bringing in a dragon?" Umbridge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. I've got connection in Wales, an' Romania. Only babies though, an' nothin' too dangerous. Don't want these kids gettin' hurt there are some reckless ones."

Malfoy sort of snorted, probably thinking he meant Harry.

"I meant you, Malfoy!"

This shut Malfoy up, and made the Gryffindor laugh.

"I understand that under the care of Hagrid one of the students was attacked by a... Hippogriff?"

"That was me," Malfoy said.

"Only because he didn't listen to the instruction," Harry said.

Umbridge turned to him, and said, "That'll be another night detention, Mr. Potter."

"Now, I think you should listen to what the lad has to say," Allistor said. "Somethin' similar happened earlier in my class with Nessie."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge raised her eyebrow.

"You see. I warned 'em not ta insul' her, or say she doesn' exist, an' things like tha', and Malfoy here started sayin' tha' she she doesn' exist, an' Nessie swatted at 'im, but you know she's pretty big, so it knocked 'im out, an' I had to take 'im to the Hospital Wing. Didn't have any broken bones, or anything, but he was overreacting quite a bit. Sayin' parts of his body hurt tha' were perfectly like that."

"I see. Potter, you still have detention. Professor Allistor Kirkland you should receive your results in ten days."

"Okay," Professor Allistor said as Umbridge walked back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N- END OF CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**A/N- I've been having writers block... AGAIN! I've also been kind of busy, plus I've started reading HOMESTUCK! And I got in trouble at school today for accidentally writing like Terezi...(1NC4S3 YOU DON'T R34D HOM3STUCK TH1S 1S HOW SH3 WR1T3S) I didn't even do it on purpose... ANYWAYS please review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Harry

Gryffindor Common Room

"Here," Hermione shoved a bowl of yellow liquid over to Harry as he entered the common room after coming back from Umbridge's office.

"What is it?" He asked. "I don't have to drink it, do I?"

"No, soak your hand in it. It should help."

"Uh, okay..." Harry put his hand in the bowl, and he immediately felt a wonderful feeling of relief. "Thanks."

"I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew —"

"Yeah, she probably would," said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and, after a moment, he closed it again, defeated.

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.

"No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job,  
she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today…" she shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and then plunged on, "I was thinking that - maybe the time's come when we should just - just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously, still floating his hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.

"Well - learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron goggled at her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron.

"Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione, and Harry saw, with an ominous feeling, that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervor that SPEW usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year -"

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose -"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books"' said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at her.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you, Harry."

There was a moment's silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered.

"About me what?" said Harry.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stared at her. Then he turned to Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes like SPEW to Harrys consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated.

He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, "That's an idea."

"What's an idea?" said Harry.

"You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."

"But…"

Harry was grinning now, sure the pair of them were pulling his leg.

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't -"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Me?" said Harry, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test -"

"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year - the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Think what you've done!"

"How d'you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly. He turned to Harry.

"Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating. "Uh… first year - you saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," said Harry, "it wasn't skill."

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I -"

"Third year," said Ron, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred Dementors at once -"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't -"

"Last year," Ron said, almost shouting now, "you fought off You-Know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck - I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help -"

Ron and Hermione were still smirking and Harry felt his temper rise; he wasn't even sure why he was feeling so angry.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" he said heatedly. "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because - because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right - but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing - STOP LAUGHING!"

The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed. He became aware that he was on his feet, though he couldn't remember standing up. Crookshanks streaked away under a sofa. Ron and Hermione's smiles had vanished.

"You don't know what it's like! You - neither of you - you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own - your own brain or guts or whatever - like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die - they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that - and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up — you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me -"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate," said Ron, looking aghast. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't - you've got the wrong end of the -"

He looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken.

"Harry," she said timidly, "don't you see? This… this is exactly why we need you… we need to know what it's r-really like… facing him… facing V-Voldemort."

It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name and it was this, more than anything else, that calmed Harry. Still breathing hard, he sank back into his chair, becoming aware as he did so that his hand was throbbing horribly again. He wished he had not smashed the bowl of Murtlap essence.

"Well… think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

Harry could not think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. Hermione stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she said, in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it. "Erm… night."

Ron had gotten to his feet, too.

"Coming?" he said awkwardly to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry. "In… in a minute. I'll just clear this up."

He indicated the smashed bowl on the floor. Ron nodded and left.

"Reparo," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the Murtlap essence to the bowl.

He was suddenly so tired he was tempted to sink back into his armchair and sleep there, but

instead he forced himself to his feet and followed Ron upstairs. His restless night was punctuated once more by dreams of long corridors and locked doors and he awoke next day with his scar prickling again.**{1}**

* * *

Hogs Head

"I'm not sure about this, Hermione," Harry said. "I mean, don't you realize that could possibly be Umbridge under that hood." He pointed to a hunched figure wearing a black cloak.

"Oh, come on. Relax mate," Ron said.

"Besides, Umbridge is shorter than her," Hermione said.

After that they ordered the Butterbeers, to which Ron had the strange reaction to of, "I bet we could buy anything here. Bet he wouldn't mind. I alway did want to try a Firewhisky."

"Prefect, Ron," Hermione said. "You. Are. A. Prefect. You really need to get that through your head."

"Alright, fine."

"So, who's meeting us?" Harry asked as they sat down at the largest table.

"Just some people," Hermione said as the door opened. "This might be them now."

And it was. First was Neville and Dean, then Lavender, followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and her usual group of friends. Then Luna came in, followed by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. The list went on an on. In the end roughly twenty-five people.

"Some people, Hermione," Harry said. "This is more than 'some people'."

"Well, the idea was very popular." Hermione said in defense.

"I'll get some more chairs," Ron said.

"That's a good idea," Hermione agreed as he walked away and started pulling chairs over.

Fred and George ordered Butterbeers for everyone, and then they started their meeting.

"Well," Hermione said. "You all know why you're here-to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I mean actually learn it. Not that rubbish that Umbridge is 'teaching' us. An dI think we should take matters into our own hands and actually learn defensive spells."

"You want to pass the OWLs too,, right?" Michael Conner asked.

"Of course, but we need to learn how to really protect ourselves because... because Lord V...Voldemort is back."

There were whispers all around, and several people yelped or lurched at Voldemort's name.

"Well, that's the plan," Hermione said.

"Where's the proof?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it."

"Dumbledore believes him." He gestured to Harry.

"And you should too!" Someone yelled from behind Hermione. They turned to see Professor Grainne, slightly drunk. "Woo! This Firewhisky is strong! Almost as strong as my special drink!" She smiled. "Anyways! Listen to the midgets! And my midgets I mean these three!" she put her hands on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads.

"Grainne!" Professor Arthur snapped. "Stop pestering these kids!"

"I'm not pestering! I'm supporting!"

"No more Firewhisky. You somehow managed to get drunk." Professor Dylan snatched away Grainne's bottle of Firewhisky.

"Sorry about that," Arthur said as Dylan dragged Grainne back to Professor Allistor, Professor Conner, and Alfred. "So you're trying to leanr Denfense Against the Dark Arts, are you?"

"You won't tel Umbridge, will you?" Ron asked in fear.

"No, of course not. I honestly don't agree with her teaching methods and I don't believe the other teachers do either. Good luck." He said as he walked back to his group.

The members of the group let out a collective sigh and they continued their meeting.

* * *

**{1} This is directly from the book. I was originally going to be a little different but my computer didn't save it and I forgot what I had put, so... yeah T_T**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it didn't have much going on in it and It mostly went by the original book and there wasn't much of the countries but I thought this was a good place to end it. Plead review~!**


	9. The New Rule

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been under some stress because of tests and shit T_T I almost got my computer taken away for getting a B. One B. Two away from an A. My mom is vicious Q_Q Anyways moving on Ireland got drunk because-cue sparkles- _/*MAGIC*/_**

**Enjoy the story and please review~!**

* * *

Harry

Gryffindor Common Room

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
__All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
__An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
__Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
__No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and __approval of the High Inquisitor.  
__Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club t__hat has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
__The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.  
__Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"Unbelievable!" Ron exclaimed.

"This can't be a coincidence," Harry said quietly. "She has to know."

"She can't."

"People were listening in. One of them must have told her."

"Zacharias Smith!" Ron immediately said. "Or Michael Conner."

"I wonder what Hermione's gonna say when she sees this..."

"Maybe we should tell her. Come on." Ron said as he walked over to the Girls' Dormitories and Harry followed.

When they had gotten about half-way up the staircase the stairs turned into a slide and Harry and Ron slid down until the landed at the bottom of the staircase on their backs.

"I guess we aren't allowed to go up," Harry said.

Several girls slide down the stairs.

"Why aren't we allowed up their but girls are allowed in our dorms?" Ron asked.

"It's an old-fashioned rule," Hermione, who was sliding down the slide-stairs, said. "In Hogwarts a History it stated that the founders thought that boys were less trustworthy than girls, so they enchanted the staircase."

"Hey, Hermione, have you seen this?" Harry asked Hermione as he lead her to the new news. "Someone must have told her."

"They couldn't have," she said. "I jinxed the parchment that everyone signed so that if anyone told Umbridge about it they would regret it."

"What'd happen?" Ron asked.

"It'll make Eloise Migeon's acne look like nothing."

Harry and Ron grimaced.

"I'd hate to be that person," Harry said.

"I wonder if this has been put up in the other houses as well," Hermione said.

"Dunno, probably," Ron said. "It would be unfair if it was just us."

The minute they walked into the Great Hall is was obvious that it had also appeared in the other common rooms. Everyone was talking about it, and there was an excess amount of movement as people ran around the hall to talk about the new decree with others.

* * *

England

Great Hall

"They're really energetic today, huh?" Ireland said.

"They're probably talking about the new decree," North said.

"There was a new decree?"

"Yeah," Wales said.

"Didn't you 'ere about it?" Scotland asked.

"No," Ireland said. "What's it about?"

"Somethin' about not being able to have clubs an' such without Umbridge's approval."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Wait!" America said. "Does that mean that Quidditch is cancelled!?"

"She'll probably allow it," Wales said.

"But what if she doesn't! I won't be able to do anything! I might have to go back to my place!" He then added in a quieter tone. "And I won't be able to help look after Iggy!"

"Stop worrying about me," England said. "I'm just fi-"

"OH ANGELATTERE~!" Came a French yell.

"Bloody hell. I might die."

France burst into the Great Hall, and all the movement and chatter stopped. He was followed by Romania and Norway.

A dark shadow fell on the Kirkland's faces.

"At least they didn't bring anyone else," North said.

"And at least Lukas is responsible," Wales said.

"Why do they always have to interfere with everything?" England asked.

"Sup Francis!" America waved.

England sighed and stood up. He then walked down to France, grabbed his arm, and started dragging him out if the room.

"Ohonhonhon, what are we going to do, Angelattere?" He asked.

"You're leaving."

"What!? But Angelattere! I just got here!"

"You are not ruining this. That howler you sent was already embarrassing enough."

"What about Vlad and Lukas!?"

"They're not nearly as bothersome as you."

"Your words hurt," France started to fake cry.

"You're not staying here and that fake crying act won't work on me."

"How am I supposed to leave here anyways!?"

"I don't know. Get to an airport and take a plane. You can figure it out."

"I'm not going Angelettare! I want to see your school! And I want to make sure you're okay!"

"I'm fine, and you're seeing the school now."

"Angelettare!"

"Stop calling me that! Someone here might know French!" England hissed.

"I'll stop calling you Angelettare if you let me stay here." France said.

"You'll be gone, so it'll be okay."

"I'll send you a howler everyday."

England stopped in his tracks. "Fine. Just as long as you don't disrupt the classes. And don't do anything with the students! The same goes for Vladmir and Lukas."

"Okay!" France walked back to the Great Hall as England let go of his arm.

England sighed and said, "This year is going to be much harder than expected," and followed France back to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry

History of Magic

"Harry," Hermione quietly said, nudging Harry.

"What?" He asked.

She gestured to the window, where a familiar snowy owl with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry glanced up at Binns, who was droning on about whatever he even tries to teach them, got up, and crept over to the window. He opened the window and Hedwig hopped onto his arm.

He then realized that her feathers were oddly positioned, and one of her wings was out at a weird angle.

"She's hurt!" he whispered to Hermione.

"Maybe you can take her to Professor Allistor," she said. "He is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Good idea," he raised his hand. "Professor Binns, I'm not feeling well."

"Go on to the Hospital wing," Binns replied, and Harry speed-walked out of the room and out the door.

He looked out the window to Hagrid's cabin so he could see if Allistor was teaching.

No.

"He's probably in the staff-room," he said to himself.

"Oh. A little younge aren't we," one of the stone gargoyles that guarded the staff-room said.

"Besides aren't you supposed to be in class?" The other one asked.

"This is urgent," Harry said.

Just then McGonagall opened the door.

"Please tell me you haven't gotten another detention," she said.

"No! I just need to see Professor Allistor."

"Why?"

"Well, Hedwig came to the History of Magic classroom and..." he held out Hedwig for her to see.

"Did somebody say they need to see me?" Allistor pocked his head out of the staff-room.

"Yes, Professor. My owl, she's hurt."

"Hmm," he took Hedwig and examined her. "Looks like somethin' attacked 'er. 'Er wing's broken. Thestrals could've done this, but 'Agrids are so well trained... Do you know where this owl traveled from?"

"Er... I think it was London." Harry said, taken aback.

"Well, I should be able to fix 'er up in a few days if you jus' leave 'er with me. An' here's yer letter," he handed Harry the letter that was attatched to Hedwigs leg.

"Thanks, Professor."

"No problem. I'll go ahead an' see what Conner an' I can do." Allistor left.

"Potter," McGonagall said sternly. "Remember that the communication could be being monitored, so be careful."

"I will, Professor."

* * *

**A/N- End of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! And yay I got France Norway and Romania in! Please review**


End file.
